Who Can...?
Who Can...? ''is the tenth episode of the sixth season. An unusual episode in that there is no proper competition, the episode instead revolves around Kenny's efforts at humiliating Spenny without the need for a competition. The Competition The episode begins with a flash forward, showing Spenny relaxing alone on the couch next to a burlap sack. In the present, Spenny enters the house through the front door, surprised to find the crew there already filming, since it is a non-shooting day. Any crew members not immediately involved in the filming are instead acting as guards for the roman-era emperor, played by Kenny. Kenny orders a flabbergasted Spenny to kneel and avert his eyes in the presence of a god. Spenny attempts to diffuse the situation by mocking the roman style props and claiming he'd been sick the night before. Spenny goes upstairs to prepare for the real competition, a badminton-centric one, for which shooting will begin the next day. Kenny reiterates to the camera that Spenny will kneel before him. In his office, Spenny briefs the audience on the basics of badminton, and claims the act that Kenny is currently producing is in order to avoid playing against Spenny, who has a long history with the game. Throughout the episode, cutaways to an oracle-like character sporting a Phantom of the Opera mask (played by Kenny) and speaking in riddles occur. This character reveals that Kenny's ultimate goal is to have Spenny kneel before him. When Spenny isn't present, Kenny amuses himself and provides entertainment for the camera by addressing his subjects, played by the crew. Extremely annoyed at Kenny's disruptive behavior, Spenny begins his own competition, Who is the More Entertaining, as a way of making the audience see that Kenny cannot entertain without the use of sets and props. He then proceeds to do imitations of famous celebrities in a skit called ''The Celebrity Deli. After the segment, he proclaims his annoyance at having to clean the house while Kenny plays emperor. Later, Kenny is in his room accompanied by two of his guards and his mother, Tzafi, who is playing a witch. Kenny gives her lines to repeat, but has her escorted out when she cannot say the lines word-for-word. In his office, Spenny comes up with his own character for the recommencing of the Who is a Better Emperor competition. Kenny is playing Magnus Maximus, so Spenny plays the character of Theodosius I, who historically is the man responsible for the real Maximus' death. He goes up to Kenny's room and demands he surrender before him. Kenny promptly orders his guards to throw a furious Spenny out of his room and drag him to the basement, have him change into a burlap sack, and chain him to the ceiling via a collar. Kenny visits Spenny in the basement, and when Spenny again refuses to kneel, Kenny orders an attack by the Gorgon, a little person in a helmet and armed with a mop. Spenny again changes the competition to Who Can Stay in the Basement the Longest in Chains. He is then left alone with a few crew members there, with the sole purpose of filming him ranting to himself. The competition is again changed to Who is the Better Emperor. He then spends his time trying to reach a nearby chair to sit on. Kenny fools around with his crew for a while until they decide to check on Spenny, whereupon they are greeted with an unpleasant smell; Spenny has had a bowel movement on the floor nearby, and the mess is cleaned by the crew. They take pity on him and give him a chair to sit on. Later, Spenny paces around whatever floorspace he can reach while in chains, concerned that he is having a panic attack. He calls for Kenny, who enters dressed in a tiger costume and crawling along the floor. Spenny demands to be let out, but Kenny insists that he must bow. When Spenny relents, Kenny leaves for a quick costume change, and Emperor Magnus Maximus watches as Theodosius kneels before him. Kenny tosses Spenny the key to his shackles and runs outside, hails a cab, and escapes before Spenny can reach him to dole out his revenge.